Grandad's little princess
by honurarymarauder
Summary: Arthur Weasley would never admit to having a favorite grandchild but everyone knew that little Lily Luna was grandad's little princess. Perhaps it was because of their shared love of all things muggle, but maybe it was something else.


**Hello again, this little plot bunny jumped into my head and I wrote it down. I don't think it's that great, but hey, enjoy! and maybe reveiw? Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lily Luna Potter was the youngest of the Potter-Weasley clan grandchildren and so was considered the baby of the family. Though she and her cousin Hugo were only 5 months apart (Hugo was born in August while Lily was born in December), Hugo ended up going to Hogwarts a year before Lily leaving her the only grandchild left at home. Hugo had been Lily's best friend and it had been very hard on her on her to see him off to Hogwarts. That entire year had been tough on her because both of her parents now had full time jobs. Her father the famous Harry Potter had become head of the Auror department in the past year and this job kept him quite busy, though he tried to make time for his family. Her mother Ginny Potter had recently rejoined the world of Quidditch and had become the star chaser of the HolyHead Harpies. It was after all the other children received their Hogwarts letters and Lily hadn't did her family realize that it was because she was still only 10, much to her James dismay who had been convincing the family it was because she was a squib.

Now, being the only grandchild not in Hogwarts, Lily found herself living at the Burrow, the home of her grandparents, because her mother was away too often with Quidditch and her father was too busy with work to be home for more than evenings and occasional weekends. This arrangement really didn't bother Lily all that much because she loved her grandparents dearly and enjoyed her time with them. She wasn't too fond of having grandmum smothering her but it did make her feel loved.

It was this year of living at the Burrow that Lily discovered a fascination with muggle things much to the excitement of her granddad (he had been trying for years to pass on his interest in muggles to his grandchildren). The fascination began when she found that granddad's old garage was a good hiding place from her grandmum. The garage was full of muggle item.

After many days of examining the objects she left her hiding place to find granddad so he could explain how the objects worked. She found him reading in the den.

"Granddad," Lily began, "I was in the garage and…well I was looking at all the stuff in there. Do you think you could show me how it works?"

Arthur looked surprised. He had been trying to pass on his muggle fascination to his grandchildren for years, but when they all turned him down he didn't even bother with Lily. "Sure Lily, I'd love to show you, but first tell me one thing. What were you doing in the garage?"

Lily looked sheepishly at Arthur, "I was hiding from grandmum. It's just that she can be a little overbearing sometimes, you know?"

Arthur laughed and nodded, he knew very well just how overbearing Molly could be at times. The two then made there way out to the garage and soon the bond between them grew and Lily soon developed a passion for muggles just like her granddad.

It was that year for Christmas that Lily received many muggle presents such as a computer, a muggle camera and a radio. By the time the summer came Lily knew even more that her granddad on the subject of muggles. The summer went by quickly and Lily soon found herself just one week away from September 1. She was excited for Hogwarts after hearing about it for years and was all packed. It was on this day that Lily's muggle fascination became an obsession. It was on this day that Arthur showed his granddaughter his greatest project. Years earlier Arthur had managed to regain possession on the Ford Anglia even after its few years roaming wild in the Forbidden Forest. He told Lily that his dream was to fix it up and have it magically enchanted before he died. It was then that Lily decided to make her granddad's dream reality. At that moment she promised herself she would throw herself into her schoolwork so that one day she could help fix up the old car and make it fly like in the stories she had heard from her dad and uncle's schooldays. Days after she had seen the car, Lily decided she needed to come up with a plan of action to make granddad's dream a reality. First off she needed to learn about the parts of the car the muggle way so if she needed to take anything apart she could. From what she managed to gather from her grandmum, granddad wasn't very good with charms and so his enchantments of the car didn't go well. Lily realized that she would have to put a lot of effort into her charms class so she could eventually take off the old charms and put new ones on. It was the next day that Lily went down to the muggle village near the Burrow and bought every book on mechanics in the second hand bookstore. She told nobody of her trip because she thought her family would laugh at her if she told them her plan, or worse forbid her from it. The last few days of summer, Lily spent reading her new charms textbook while the rest of her cousins played quidditch in the garden. Her Aunt Hermione praised her for getting ahead of she studies and then proceeded to launch into a story of her first year and how prepared she had been for it by reading all of her textbooks beforehand. Lily simply smiled and nodded along, it would be better if her family thought that she was simply getting ahead start rather than trying to learn how to enchant an old car.

Lily's first year of school flew by quite quickly. She ended up in Gryffindor with the rest of her family though the sorting hat almost put her in Ravenclaw because of her thirst for knowledge. She had only two other roommates in her year and both girls Lily didn't really like, so she either spent her time with her cousins in the common room or in the library reading up on charms or her muggle mechanic books. It was no surprise when Lily turned out as the top student of her year and many thought that she belonged in Ravenclaw for almost all people saw her do was read or study.

At the end of the school year Lily was excited to return to the Burrow so she could work on the car. She sat with her cousins on the way home chatting with her cousins about the school year. She got off the train and began scanning the platform for her parents. She spotted a group of red heads and made her way over to them.

"Lily!" she heard a familiar voice cal out her name and was engulfed into a hug that could only be from grandmum. "I missed you so much. The house was so quiet without you living with us." Molly Weasley said.

"Grandmum…can't breathe!" Lily managed to get out. Reluctantly Molly let go of her youngest grandchild and began hugging her other grandchildren that were within her reach.

"Hi Granddad!" Lily exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "I can't wait to tell you all about school, I learned so much, lots I can use on the car too!"

Arthur hugged his granddaughter back and said, "Well you won't have to wait long, you and your brothers are spending the summer with us! Your dad got called in on an important mission and your mom is pretty busy with quidditch so you'll be at the Burrow." Lily's ace lit p with delight at the thought of spending the summer with her grandparents.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. Molly soon organized the group and they all left the platform.

It was a warm summer day when Lily came up with her master plan. Albus and James were out in the garden playing Quidditch and Lily was sitting under a tree reading a muggle car magazine. She had spent most of her free time that year at Hogwarts learning about the parts of a car and now knew every piece of an engine by heart. She glanced down at her magazine to see an advertisement for a mechanics class in the muggle village not far from The Burrow.

"That's it!" Lily suddenly cried out and ran back to the garage where granddad was hiding out to tell him her plan.

Both boys had heard Lily cry out and watched as she ran to the garage. "That's a weird one we've got for a sister, hey Al?" James said laughing. Albus nodded in agreement and the two went back to their game.

Lily ran straight in to granddad as she entered the garage causing a crash as the muggle plug he was examining when flying out of his hands and hit a box full of light sockets causing them to fall to the ground.

"Lily slow down would you?" Granddad Weasley said, laughing. Lily stopped and caught her breath before speaking.

"Oh granddad I just had the best idea and I had to tell you, I'm really sorry about the mess, I can clean it up but this idea is just so great that I just had to tell you right away!"

Granddad laughed again, "So what's this great idea that's so important?"

"Well" Lily started, "I was looking in my car magazine again and I found an advertisement for muggle mechanical classes and I thought we could take them so we take apart the car to enchant it, we would know how all the pieces work and how to put it back together and we can make sure that all the parts work! See!" Lily showed him the ad in the magazine. "It would be perfect1 what do you think?"

Arthur took a look at the ad. It was a very good idea in his mind, the last time he had enchanted the car he wasn't sure how to put all the parts back together and you could really only learn so much from books. "Okay lets do it, but we can't tell anyone otherwise it will get back to grandmum and she won't let us." He finally said. Lily beamed at him and ran out to the house so they could sign up.

Arthur smiled to himself as he watched her go. He would never admit to playing favorites with his grandchildren but he knew deep down that Lily was definitely his favorite grandchild. Most of the family knew of the bond that Lily and Arthur shared and could see how Arthur looked at Lily differently from hi other grandchildren. Everyone could tell Lily was granddad's little girl. Though Lily was Arthur's favorite not for the reason that everyone thought, her enthusiasm of muggles, it was because of Lily herself and her uniqueness. As well she reminded him of Ginny as a child before she went off the Hogwarts. They had always had a special bond between them since the first time he held her right after she was born that hadn't happened when he held his other grandchildren. He sighed and when back to work with the plug, 'that's enough time for reminiscing" he thought.

That summer Lily and Arthur began sneaking out of the Burrow twice a week for the classes. Lily adored this time alone with her granddad and no interruptions. She picked up the mechanics much quicker than he did and by the end of the summer, she was an expert. Her progress had surprised many as the class was filled with middle aged muggle men who had laughed when they first saw the small twelve year old girl enter the class with a 70 year old man.

September 1 came and Lily soon found herself back on the train to return for her second year at Hogwarts. The year passed slowly, much as the same as the last with Lily spending more and more time in the library, reading either books on advanced charms or muggle car books. Lily did get braver this year and, with the help of her favorite cousin Hugo, (all he wanted in exchange for helping was use of the cloak to get to the kitchens during the night) began to steal the invisibility cloak and marauders map from her older brother James, late at night so that she could break into the library and read in the restricted section. No one ever suspected her of these midnight escapades, for she was only a little second year that was too smart for her own good and her brothers were to dimwitted to think that Lily was borrowing the cloak and map when it mysteriously went missing and instead blamed the other cousins in the Gryffindor house. Once again Lily was top in her class and the summer was the same as the last except for now with her knowledge on cars her and granddad began to take the car apart and remove the old charms on it.

The next few years went by like this for Lily, gluing herself to a book while at school and working on the Ford Anglia in the summer. Lily preferred to be alone with a good book rather than in the company of other girls and there was only so much she could stand hanging around with Hugo and his friends or her other cousins. Even once Lily started to attract attention from the boys at school in her fifth year did she not change her habits. She knew that her cousins and brothers still at school wouldn't let her date. It was almost impossible for her cousin Rose to date, so she didn't even bother. By the time Lily was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she was known as the loner of the grade, not that she cared for she was still constantly reading.

By Christmas of that year Lily became the only single grandchild left in the Potter-Wealsey clan. Everyone except for Hugo who was engaged and Louis who was gay, had married and were either pregnant or already had kids. Then there was Lily who was seventeen and had never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, never even kissed a boy! But the thought didn't really bother Lily because most of the boys at Hogwarts were perverts anyway, or at least that was what she heard from her dorm mates or read on the bathroom walls. Seventh year was quite stressful; teachers were loading on homework because of NEWTS and by April Lily was ready to end it all. She had hardly any time to read and secluded herself even more. Her family became worried about her as she became distant with everyone, even granddad. May arrived and NEWTS came and to Lily's surprise she found it easy. Some of the questions she had learned in her late night trips to the library back in second year! She was so relieved and felt once they were all over she had aced them.

It was the evening three days after her NEWTS were finished that Lily was called to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"My dear please sit down." McGonagall said gesturing to the chairs in her office. Lily was confused she had no idea why she was here; she had never been in trouble in her life.

"I am sorry to inform you Miss Potter, but your grandfather has had a heart attack." She paused for the Lily to absorb the information.

"If you wish you may go pack your bags and I will take you home early, they aren't sure if he's going to make it."

Lily sat there shocked, how could this happen? "Thank you professor I would like that." Lily smiled weakly before leaving the office to go to her dorm and pack. She entered her room to find it empty and broke in to sobs as she quickly packed her trunk. Once she was all packed and had fixed herself up she took her trunk and walked back to the Headmistress's office to go home.

It was as Lily was saying the password that she realized she would never come back to this school again, unless she became a professor which was unlikely. She wanted to follow in her granddad's footsteps and become head of the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department in the Ministry. She sighed thinking that the only memories or Hogwarts she would have would be reading or studying. Maybe she should have tried to make friends or accepted a date during her 7 years here. Now it was too late but Lily pushed that thought out of her mind as she flooed home to the Burrow where she found most of her family sitting around the kitchen. Hugo immediately saw her and left his fiancée's side to envelope her in a hug.

"How's he doing?" Lily said weakly into his ear.

"Well he's stable now but there not sure how long he has. Grandmum is at the hospital now with her children to say goodbye individually, she said that they would tell us when to go and see him." he whispered back.

Lily sighed; she couldn't believe this was happening and that she was all alone for it. All her cousins had their significant other for support and Lily had no one. She sat down in an empty chair to think, the room was very quiet and she noticed that she was the only girl in the room not crying. Lily almost laughed at that, but the grief of possibly losing her granddad overwhelmed her so she just sat quietly, thinking.

It was after the adults had arrived back at the Burrow and she had been hugged by all her aunts and mom that Lily realized something. If her granddad was to die, he would never get his wish of flying the old car in the garage! Lily quickly excused herself and ran out to see what was left to do. As she entered the garage she saw the car as the two had left it that summer, still in pieces all over the workbench with mechanical books open and lying everywhere. As Lily remembered, the past summer she and granddad had finished the plans for the car and all the pieces had been taken apart and disenchanted. Lily had gone through and fixed all the broken parts and replaced some of them. The mechanical muggle lessons had really come in handy. All the two had left to do was put the car back together and charm it to fly.

Lily had convinced her granddad to wait until she could do the charming and then there were the little things like painting it and as Lily called it, "decking it out". She began slowly, looking at each piece, remembering where it went and what it was for. Then she started, putting it back together piece by piece at a time. Meanwhile the rest of the family still sat in the kitchen. They were worried not only about Granddad now but Lily too. They hadn't seen her since she had run out of the house hours before. "Shouldn't someone go after her and see if she's okay?" said Lucy, who was busy trying to rock her daughter to sleep.

" No, no we should just leave her, we all know that she is really close with granddad, I'm sure she just need some time to deal with this alone." said Hugo to the rest. Soon the conversation drifted back to Arthur and how he was doing. It was midnight when Lily crept back into the Burrow, she had spent the evening in the garage putting the car together and enchanting it. Finally after so many years it was complete. Everyone was sleeping when she came in and quietly went to room to go to bed. She was the only grandchild to have a permanent room in the Burrow, and according to grandmum, it had been her mother's old room. Trying to fit the entire family into the house took quite an effort and over the years as the family had expanded, grandmum Weasley had enlarged the house making it taller and wider. The house now had a total of 20 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms as well as an extra large kitchen and den for everyone. The house still looked like it was going to topple over any second but Lily loved it.

It was the next day that the grandchildren were able to visit there granddad in St. Mungos. When it was finally Lily's turn to see him she could barely contain her excitement. She ran to his bed immediately and gave him a hug.

"Oh granddad, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Lily.

Arthur smiled at his granddaughter. "I've missed you too honey," he said returning the hug.

"So how are you?" Lily asked and watched as her granddad's face turned grave. "I'm not going to lie to you Lily; they give me a couple days at most." He said to her softly. Lily choked back the tears that were starting to fall.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart, it's just my time to go. But Lily, you need to know that only your grandmum knows about this and I need you not to say anything, I don't want to feel smothered." Lily simply nodded and sat down in the chair by the bedside. "Granddad?" she asked looking into his eyes, "you have to come home before you go, I have something I want to show you, and your feeling better right, the healers have to respect that you want to die at home don't they?"

Arthur thought for a moment, "well I guess, but what so important that you have to show me?" he asked looking confused.

Lily smiled at this, "I did it." She half whispered. "I finished the car! You can die in peace now knowing that the car is finished if you come home and we can fly it together!"

Arthur looked shocked and then he smiled, "Okay Lily I'll come home before I go."

Soon after a healer came in informing Lily that visiting hours were over. With a smile on her face Lily left the hospital in good spirits, Even though she was upset about the impending death of her granddad, she was happy that his final wish could come true. The rest of the day was spent much the same as the last, with Lily locking herself in the garage away from everyone adding some last minute touches to the car. Only when she was called in for dinner did she return to the house to find everyone in good spirits. Hugo informed her that granddad was coming home later that night, which the family took as good news. It took one look at grandmum's expression for Lily to realize that her grandmum knew everything and Lily gave her a big hug promising to explain later.

It was a few hours later that Lily found herself alone with her grandmum at last. She explained everything to her of how they had spent years fixing the old car and now it was granddad's wish to fly it before he died; Lily also added that it would be nicer to die with family than in a hospital. Molly was in shock from Lily's explanation, she had no idea what her husband and youngest grandchild had been up to for all these years and simply nodded, who was she to deny her husband's last wish.

The next morning Arthur arrived home to his family and Lily began to gather everyone outside. Soon she had all 47 of her family members there grumbling about being called together. Lily took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You're all probably why I called everyone together and I have a good reason which I will be getting to soon enough. As you all know over the years granddad and I have been really close, sometimes even closer than me and my own dad," Lily paused as a few laughs were heard, "And I'm sure most of you were wondering what we have been doing the past 7 years in his garage. As you know, I have gained a passion for muggles through him and as I'm sure most of you think, we are not just playing with light bulbs in there. We have been working hard on a project that I only recently finished as a thank you to granddad. I know most of you think of me as the family bookworm, but to tell you the truth I only threw myself into my studies these past 7 years so I could help finish this project and all that work has now paid off."

The family looked confused now as Lily spoke on. "You all remember the Ford Anglia that dad and Uncle Ron flew to school in their second year and how they flew it into the whomping willow and the car fled into the Forbidden Forest? Well Granddad was able to get it back the summer before my first year of Hogwarts."

Lily smiled as she looked at her family's faces. The grandchildren looked shocked and the adults looked nostalgic, remembering the old days.

"The past 7 years I have worked hard to fix up the car, and before you start to worry, I took off all the old charms and replaced them with better ones" Lily said, reassuring her uncles and parents faces.

"I have learned how to fix this thing both with magic and the muggle way and I am proud to say that I even have a muggle driver's license so I can use it properly" she said looking at her Uncle and father who were grinning. With that Lily turned and opened the garage door to reveal the Ford Anglia, newly painted and looking good.

"Tada!" Lily said, "Anyone want to go for a ride? It holds 12" The family looked in shock at the car, the last time they had seen it had been running wild in the Forbidden Forest!

Arthur spoke up first, "Count me in!" and soon Lily had the car full of her aunts and uncles all reminiscing of old times.

Lily helped granddad into his seat and he whispered into her ear, "It's perfect, just like I imagined it." Lily took the driver's seat and started up the car.

"How did you do this Lily?" asked her Uncle George.

"Yes, how did you do this? Harry and Ron asked.

"Well," said Lily smiling, "Granddad and I have been taking muggle mechanics courses in the summer since second year and I tried really hard in school so I could do it. Most of it was easy once I got granddad to take off his enchantments. I had to replace some of the parts but the rest was simple. I enlarged the back seat to fit more people and repainted it, as well as changed the dashboard. Plus I made it so that mine and granddad's wands work as keys to it, so only we can fly it."

Lily paused and began to drive forward like a regular car. "Granddad, can you push that button there?" she said pointing to a big blue one on the dashboard. "Hold on" Lily said as she accelerated and soon the car was in the air flying.

"It's an easy system if you know what to do, now can someone push the green one." Lily asked, "It's the one that makes us invisible.

George, Ron and Harry were amazed with the car and Lily's ability to fly it. Too soon the ride ended and Lily took more people up for a ride. Even grandmum went and everyone was amazed at what Lily and granddad had done.

Later that night, Lily was talking with granddad alone in his room. He was resting in his bed as the two talked about the events of the day.

"Lily that was perfect, you've made me so happy and I can't even tell you. This was worth coming home for." He said.

Lily was on the brink of tears once again, "Oh granddad, I'm going miss you so much once you're gone!"

"Lily, it will be okay, and I want you to know just how much I love you and how special you've made my life." Lily smiled and the tears she had fought so hard to keep back ran down her face freely now.

"I love you too granddad." She said before giving him one last hug and going to bed.

* * *

That night Arthur Weasley passed away in his sleep. It was said that he felt no pain and while her family was shocked by his death Lily was happy because she knew he was in better place. In his will Arthur had given Lily the car which she kept and passed on to her kids later in her life. She grew up to be just like her grandfather and became the head of the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department in the Ministry. A few years later she met her future husband, a muggle, which had her family laughing for days and soon after she had her first born son and named him Arthur after his great-granddad. Though Lily missed her granddad terribly, she was happy because he got his final wish, to fly his Ford Anglia.


End file.
